New Member
by Die4me
Summary: Kish Love Story.New member,new love.Kishxoc,Hope you like it!
1. Mission

**Name:**Yin

**Age:**16

**Hair:**Black goes to her shoulders

**Eyes:**Blue they turn red when she is angry

**Weapons:**2 metal tiger claws

**Outfit:**Blue tank top and black shorts

**Powers:**Fire balls,can create rain,wind or storm and lightning.

Yin train as hard as she knew her master was watching master is Deep her parents dided he took her in and started teaching how to also has can throw fire balls,create lightning,rain and wind or throw fire ball at last could hear her master clapping behind her.

"Very good come with me." He said and entered in house.

"Yes master." Said Yin and fallowed him.

"Before 5 months i sent 3 warriors to take over Earth,"he said and Yin nodded.

"But there is a prombel…Mew mews" said Deep Blue.

"And i'm in this how..?" asked Yin.

He pulled black little box and said:

"I want you to join them." He said.

"But master i-" Yin started.

"No ready." He asid and opened black box.

"Come here." Said Deep came to him,and saw that in box was a silver necklace in shape og thunder.

"Turn around" said turned around so her back were against his putted necklace on her neck and wispered in her ear:

"Yin you need to help me,you need to help if you don't want to you know what is waiting for powers can help us."

Now Yin didn't know what to wasn't afarid of killing peoples,she was afarid that she would lose she she knew by that **you know what is waiting for you**he wanted to tell wanted to tell her if she dosen't do it he will beat her up,and if he do that she will lose control,she lose her control when she is angry and that happens a doesn't want to lose it because she will kill aliens like time she lost control she kill 7 that happened when she was then Deep Blue put her on create 4 Chimera animals and let her to fight with them,she destroyed them and everything around when Yin wouldn't do something he wanted he would beat her didn't do anything by that also has scar of him,on her back from his 's in shape of star.

"I'll do it." She said.

He turned her around,his bright blue eyes looking into hers,cold,empty ones.

"Good,pack tomorrow your leaving." he nodded and went to her room is blue and packed her stuff and picked hers old drawings were in draw Deep Blue,some kids playing and her looked at that mother had brown hair and brown fater had black hair and blue eyes just like were alive when she draw that,she lost them when she was back of her draw was teir names:Ling her mothers name and Xin her fathers put draw in her notebook and putted her noteboook away and picked her were 2 metal tiger putted her bag on chair next to her bed and went to fell asleep not knowing that necklace that Deep Blue gave her was her mothers necklace.

* * *

**I know it was short.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Die4me**


	2. Hello

Pai,Kish and Taruto went back from went found mew aqua but mew mews took her.

"What are we going to say to Deep Blue-sama?" asked Pai.

"Don't 't care." said Kish.

The only thing on Kish's mind was couldn't think about anything else.

"Hey Pai..?" asked Taruto.

"Yes.." Pai said.

"Can i have some icecream?" asked Taruto.

"Sure" they all went for some icecream

With Yin

Yin woke up and dressed into her dark blue tank top and black took her bag and went to Deep Blue.

"Master when am i going?" she asked.

"Right now." He said and showed her space ship.

Yin went in and went to Earth.

With Kish,Pai and Taruto

They eat icecream when there was blue light and Deep Blue showed went on their knees.

"Deep Blue-sama.." They said in one voice.

"I'm really mad,you let mew mews to took mew i'm sending new member to join you." Said Deep Blue.

"His name is..?" asked Pai.

"It's not him it's her," said Deep Blue.

"WHAT???" they all shouted.

They heard ship stoping and Deep Blue said:

"She is here."

Just them girl around 16 with black hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Hello I'm Yin." She said.

"Yin..This is Pai,Kish and Taruto." Said Deep Blue and pointed at them.

She nodded.

"Nice to meet you all." she said.

"Now Yin i want you to attack as soon as possible and make it painful or i will." He said.

"Yes master." She said.

"Hello." Said Taruto.

"Hey Your Taruto right?" she asked.

" on i will show you your room." He said and took her hand and led her to her new new room was walls were room was bed and table.

"Thank you." She said to Taruto.

She putted her bag down and Taruto saw her scar froem Deep Blue.

"Yin..What is that?" he asked and pointed at her left shoulder.

,That is my mark or scar from Deep Blue." She said.

Taruto was confussed.

"Don't tell anybody Taruto,okay?" she asked.

" want to get some icecream with me?" He asked.

"Icecream?" she asked.

"Come on i will show you." Taruto grabbed her hand and they went to kitchen.

"So guys who are these mew mews?" asked Yin.

"Well there is 5 of is Ichigo,Zakuro,Lettuce,Pudding and Mint." Said Pai.

"They are half animals." Said Kish.

Yin nodded after they told her what animals are they,They all went to bed.


End file.
